


Always Second Guessing

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Mr. Martin is a douche, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Protective Lydia, Protective Stiles, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are finally together and it’s time for him to meet her dad, something that Lydia isn’t looking forward to despite the fact that Stiles isn’t worried at all, after all her mother loves him. But what Stiles doesn’t realize is why Lydia never talks about or goes to see her father. And he’s about to find out the hard way. (Title from ‘Fucking Perfect’ by Pink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** From Stydia-Fanfiction - Can you please write a story where Stiles and Lydia are together, and he meets Lydia’s dad, who just has problems with Stiles? Like he keeps comparing him to Jackson, has a problem with social/economic status, (among other things), and Lydia is totally not okay with that and defends her boyfriend. :) Thanks!

Lydia sat on the couch a small smile pulling at her lips as Kira told her about the new katana her mother brought back from her last trip to New York. She had one hand on her lap and the other against the back of Scott’s couch her body angled in Kira’s direction. It was Friday night and they’d decided to have a double date of sorts since for once things were quiet around town. But unfortunately Lydia couldn’t seem to keep her mind from wandering.

The feel of a small hand touching her arm pulled her from her thoughts. She blinked and caught sight of Kira watching her. She reached up, ran a hand through her hair and sent the dark haired girl an apologetic look, “Sorry, I was listening I swear, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” She admitted glancing towards the doorway and she heard Scott and Stiles laughing about something in the other room.

Kira’s brows lifted at Lydia’s words and she wondered what could be distracting the red head considering how quiet things had been lately. She heard the guys messing around in the kitchen knowing they were getting snacks together for their movie marathon and figured now would be a good time for some girl talk. “Is everything okay?” She asked concerned.

Lydia nodded sending half a smile in the other girl’s direction. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just a little stressed about tomorrow that’s all.” She explained as she picked at the blanket on the back of the couch and covered her bare legs with it.

Kira tilted her head to the side, “What’s happening tomorrow that’s stressing you out?” She asked with a frown.

Lydia pursed her lips, her gaze once again darting to the living room archway. “Stiles and I are going to see my dad. He’s suddenly decided he wants to know what’s going on in my life. I guess my mom told him I was in a serious relationship and he wants to meet Stiles.” She explained. And that wouldn’t be such a terrible thing if her father wasn’t such an ass.

Surprise crossed Kira’s face, “That’s what you’re worried about?” She asked lightly before smiling softly, “I’m sure it’ll be okay.” She said while patting Lydia’s hand gently, “I mean you mom loves Stiles, what’s not to love? He’s like every parents perfect guy. He’s loved you for like ever.” She told the redhead with a grin.

Lydia sent Kira a tight smile and nodded, “I’m sure you’re right,” she responded even though she knew she wasn’t. Kira didn’t know her father the way she did. No one did. The only person he’d ever liked was Jackson and he’d treated Lydia terribly.

“Right about what?” Stiles asked as he came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and plopped down beside his girlfriend holding the bowl out to her with a crooked grin.

Lydia’s expression softened as she took the bowl from Stiles and spotted the M&M’s tossed in with the popcorn, “I’ve trained you well,” she joked as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling her legs over his lap.

Stiles chuckled as he threw an arm over her legs resituating the blanket to cover them both as he winked at her, “You have. Now, who’s right about what?” He asked again.

“I was just telling Lydia that I think her dad is gonna love you, just like her mom cause she seemed a bit nervous about it,” Kira chimed in as Scott made his way into the living room with another bowl and four bottles of water.

Stiles’ brows furrowed as his best friend sat beside him. He caught Lydia’s gaze and cocked his head to the side, “You’re still worried about that Lyds?” He asked softly as he rubbed her leg gently, “I told you it’s gonna be fine. We’ll go for a couple of hours tomorrow, I’ll ‘wow’ your dad and then we’ll head back to your house, order a pizza and relax, pending any life threatening emergencies…Okay?” He asked softly as he reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against the skin there.

Lydia’s heart warmed at his words, but she couldn’t help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew her father, knew how he worked. It was one of the reasons she’d chosen to live with her mom when they separated and not him. He pushed her to be someone she didn’t like, someone she wasn’t anymore and she had a terrible feeling that the minute they walked into his house tomorrow, she was going to get sucked right back into that life. And Lydia didn’t want to be that girl anymore. She swallowed hard and leaned into Stiles’ touch turning her head and pressing a light kiss to his palm, “I’m sure you’re right.” She said softly hoping beyond all hope as they settled down to start their movie marathon that he was.

 

______

 

Stiles sighed as he peeled off yet another shirt and tossed it on his bed next to his psychotic girlfriend. “Lydia,” he said her name with such exasperation as he took the shirt she held out to him, “This is the _last_ shirt I’m changing into. We’ve gone through half my wardrobe and apparently nothing is good enough.” He said with a grunt as he slid the shirt on and started to button it up.

Lydia pursed her lips her chest tightening at his words. “No, that’s not it. Stiles,” she paused and stood pacing the length of his room. “My father, he’s just…it’s hard to explain okay? This isn’t about you. I think you’re perfect, you’re exactly what I want…who I want.” She stated as she paused in front of him gripping the sides of his shirt gently. “Don’t ever doubt that, but impressions are everything to my father.” She’d even dressed especially nice, even for her.

Stiles frowned when he heard the anxiety in his girlfriend’s voice and suddenly all her worry over the past few days was starting to concern him. He’d thought she was just being dramatic, but now he wasn’t so sure. He reached out and cupped her cheeks in his hands so she couldn’t look away from him, “Hey,” he brushed his thumb over her cheek, “What’s going on Lyds? Are you really this freaked out about me meeting your dad? What does he make you so crazy?” He asked genuinely wanting to know.

Lydia closed her eyes and let out a long breath before opening them again and meeting Stiles’ gaze. “He just does something to me and every time I see him he takes me back to this place where I just really don’t like who I am.” She admitted, “He always makes me feel like,” she paused and frowned, “I don’t know. I just want to get this over with, let him meet you and come back here as soon as possible, can we just do that?” She asked glancing up at him almost pleading with him.

Stiles studied Lydia’s face for a minute before nodding, “Of course,” He said softly as he leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead, “We’ll make it a quick visit,” He told her matter-of-factly before wrapping his arms around her wanting her to know he was there if she needed him and Stiles felt like she kinda did, but they’d talk about that later when this whole thing was over.

 

______

 

The ride didn’t take long and when Stiles parked his jeep outside of her father’s house Lydia let out a breath. She stared at the large house for a minute as Stiles shut the jeep. Her hand curled around the strap of her purse and pressed her lips together. “You ready?” She asked quietly.

Stiles shut off the car and pocketed his keys while turning his body in her direction. He pointed to himself, “Me, yes I’m ready. Are you? Because you were quiet the whole ride here and I can practically feel your anxiety.” He told her softly as he reached out and ran a hand down her arm.

Lydia smiled at his good humor and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be happy when we’re heading home,” she admitted before glancing back at the house. “We should head in there and get this over with.” She responded with a sigh.

Stiles watched her for a minute before lifting her hand and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles and then got out of the car and walked around to her side opening the door for her.

Lydia’s expression warmed when he opened her door. She took the hand he stretched out for her and stepped carefully out of the jeep, smoothing down the blue dress once she was on her feet. “If you’re looking to score brownie points Stilinski you’re doing an excellent job,” she teased letting herself relax as she slid a hand down his arm and threaded their fingers together.

Stiles smirked and sent a wink in her direction as they moved towards the front of the house, “Good to know. When we get back home I’ll be cashing those in for some naked time.” He joked while tugging her up the front stairs.

Lydia snorted and shook her head, “Remind me again why I’m dating you?” She asked playfully as they paused in front of the door and she reached out and pushed the doorbell.

“Because you love me despite the fact that you think I’m a dork?” Stiles asked while glancing at her.

Lydia grinned, “Unfortunately that’s true.” She said right before the door was pulled open. Lydia turned her gaze on the door spotting her father and she put on her best fake smile, “Hey daddy,” she said brightly trying to put enthusiasm in her voice. It wasn’t that Lydia didn’t love her father, she did, but he always had a way of making her second guess herself and her choices. He made her feel like no matter what she did it wasn’t good enough and that sort of sucked.

Edward Martin gave his daughter a once over before smiling big and stepping out of the door to great her, “Sweetheart I’m so glad you made it,” he replied pulling her into a quick hug and stepping back a minute. “You look lovely,” he said, “You know red is more your color, but the blue is nice too.” He told her before shifting his gaze over to the young man beside her.

Stiles blinked at the man’s words. Did he just insult Lydia? _His_ Lydia? He pursed his lips, his jaw tightening as he nodded. “Hi there Mr. Martin, I’m Stiles.” He said holding out his hand to the older man.

Lydia watched the exchange and noticed the tension in Stiles’ body. She reached out again and took his hand smiling as she glanced between them, “My boyfriend,” She added not that it wasn’t obvious.

Edward glanced between them briefly before taking Stiles hand and shaking it hard. “It’s nice to finally meet you Stiles. My ex-wife said the two of you have been together for a while now.” He paused narrowing his eyes, “I feel like I know you from somewhere.” He said while dropping the teenagers hand and shifting back opening the door wider for them to come inside.

Stiles nodded as he let Lydia walk in first and then followed behind her. “I believe we met briefly while Lydia was in the hospital after that animal attack,” he offered trying to let his initial irritation go for the moment. Stiles was starting to see why Lydia didn’t love spending time with her father.

A look of realization crossed Edwards face, “You’re the boy who spent the entire weekend in the hospital…you brought balloons.” He stated trying not to shake his head. This was the boy his daughter chose to be with? He held in a sigh and started walking towards the living room.

Lydia listened to their conversation closely before glancing at her boyfriend, “You were there the whole weekend?” She asked softly as they started to follow her father to the living room.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and sent her a sheepish look. “Uh, yeah it’s not a big deal though,” he said. That had been before they even became friends.

Lydia shook her head as she leaned into him once they finally made it into the living room. “It’s a big deal to me,” she said softly as she tugged him down on the small loveseat turning her gaze in time to see her father heading for the wet bar.

Edward could hear their quiet voices talking and he pursed his lips as he went about making himself a drink. They were obviously more serious than Natalie had let on and he didn’t like it. His daughter could do better than the sheriff’s son. He cleared his throat shooting a glance in their direction, “How about a Shirley Temple sweetie?” He asked already getting a glass out for her.

Lydia broke off her conversation with Stiles and glanced at her dad, “Sure, that sounds good.” She settled back onto the couch and crossed her legs as she tried not to sigh. She was hoping they could get through drinks and dinner without incident and then head home and never have to do this again.

Edward finished making his daughter’s drink, poured a glass of water and then turned and walked over to them. He smiled and held the red drink out to his daughter and the water out to her boyfriend. “There you go.”

Stiles watched Lydia take her drink and then he took his with a nod of thanks, taking a quick sip before placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

Edward walked back over to the cart to grab his drink before sitting in the chair across from them. He watched as Lydia took a sip of her drink and then placed it beside Stiles’ before her hand once again found Stiles’. His gaze zeroed in on their hands briefly before catching their gazes again. “So how long have you two been going out?”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Straight to the inquisition then?” She asked shooting a sideways glance at Stiles. “About six months.” She answered.

Stiles smiled and lifted their combined hands to his mouth pressing a kiss there, “Which is an accomplishment for both of us,” he added with a wider grin before looking back at Lydia’s dad.

Edward took a sip, “Not too big of an accomplishment, I mean Lydia was with Jackson for close to two years,” he told the teenager, “Oh, speaking of which I talk to his father just the other day sweetheart. He said Jackson misses you dearly.” He said the words with a smile while taking another sip of his drink.

Lydia pursed her lips and gave a short nod, “That’s nice, but Jackson and I don’t really talk anymore dad. You know that. He took off for London and that was pretty much that,” she paused, “Besides Jackson and I weren’t a good fit.” She told him simply because it was the truth.

“Oh, and the two of you are?” He pointed in their direction. He shook his head, “Stiles is probably going to wind up going to a community college right outside Beacon Hills before following in his father’s footsteps and becoming the town sheriff,” he said distastefully, his gaze shooting to the younger man, “No offense,” he added belatedly.

Stiles tensed at Mr. Martin’s words, his chest tightening at the realization that Lydia’s father couldn’t even hide the fact that he thought his daughter was too good for him. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Lydia was already talking.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Stiles is smart and if he wants to go to community college I support that and if he wants to follow in his father’s footsteps not only do I support it, I think it’s great. The sheriff is a good guy and he’s helped me a lot in the past so has Stiles,” she stated her voice hard. Her father could say anything he wanted about her, but she wouldn’t sit there while he ambushed Stiles with his disapproval.

Edward glanced at his daughter and pressed his lips together in a tight line. “Lydia please, there’s no need to be so rude, honestly you’d think you grew up without manners.” He said annoyance coloring his voice. “I’m simply saying the two of you don’t really have a lot in common, that’s all.”

Stiles shifted his hand to the small of Lydia’s back his jaw clenching. “Don’t talk to her that way.” He said his voice hard, not caring at the moment that he was talking to Lydia’s father.

Edward turned to the boy and arched an eyebrow, “Excuse me? What did you say to me?” He asked slowly.

Lydia swallowed hard resting a hand on Stiles’ thigh. “Don’t,” she said softly to him, “It’s fine.”

Stiles glanced at his girlfriend and frowned, “It’s not fine Lyds,” he shook his head and glanced back over to her father. “I said don’t talk to her like that. She might be your daughter, but she’s still a person and you’re the one being rude.”

Edward clenched his hand around his glass. “Listen to me, you’re in my home and you won’t speak to me in such a rude tone. Do you talk to my ex this way?” He asked irritated. He pushed himself up, finished off his drink and went to pour another.

“No, but she’s an actual human being so there’s that.” Stiles quipped as his eyes lifted.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, “Oh no,” she whispered with a sigh.

Edward turned back towards Stiles and shook his head. “You know what; I don’t know why I’m even bothering here. This is Lydia we’re talking about. She’ll wind up chewing you up and spitting you out the same way she does with all the other’s.” He stated with a smirk, “You’re just her way of slumming it for the moment, but you and I both know she’s better than you.” He shrugged, “And when she goes off to college she’s going to find someone worth her town and not some pathetic, loser townie, whose been drooling over her for years.” He snapped angrily.

The sound of a glass slamming down on the coffee table jerked his attention towards his daughter and the barely contained fury on his daughter’s face was something he’d never seen. He opened his mouth, but Lydia held up a hand sharply.

“Save it,” she demanded, “Whatever you’re about to say just save it. I don’t want to hear it. How dare you treat him like that.” Lydia was furious, she couldn’t even remember ever being this angry in her life and that was saying something. “Stiles knows me better than _anyone_ and he’s been there for me more than you and more than mom.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Lydia inhaled deeply not giving her father a chance to say anything, “And just the fact that you think I would do that to Stiles show how much you don’t know me and how I’ve changed. I love him, this,” she pointed between her and Stiles, “This is going to be it for me dad. I’m going to go to college and get my degrees and win that field’s medal and I’m going to marry Stiles one day and you’re going to regret this moment here.” She told him.

Surprise crossed Stiles’ face at her words and he glanced over at her as she continued talking.

Lydia stood up slowly, “Because this is the moment I decided that I don’t want you in my life anymore. It’s one thing for you to talk to me the way you do and for nothing I do to be good enough for you. But I won’t let you talk to him like that. We don’t need your approval. I honestly don’t even know why I came here.” She said her chest tight. Lydia glanced over at Stiles, “I want to leave, now.” She told him doing her best to keep it together.

Stiles stood immediately pressing his hand to the small of her back again, “Of course, come on,” he said softly as he guided her back towards the hallway.

Edward closed his mouth and rushed after them, “Don’t you dare run out of here young lady!”

Lydia heard her father clearly, how could she not? But she didn’t stop. If anything she started moving faster Stiles by her side.

Stiles didn’t say a word as they made their way out of the house and towards the jeep, Lydia’s father still calling out to them in the background. He opened her door for her and once she was inside the jeep he closed it before jogging over to his side of the car.

Lydia heard Stiles get in and start the car, but she kept her eyes forward even after he pulled away from the house and back onto the street. It was silent for several minutes, her eyes growing moist as she folded her hands in her lap. “I’m so sorry about my father,” she whispered. “Nothing he said…I don’t look at you like that Stiles. It’s taken us so long to get to this point; I’d never ruin things if I could help it.” She told him her chest tight.

Stiles glanced at Lydia trying to see if she was serious, but she wouldn’t meet his gaze. He shook his head and pulled the jeep over to the side of the road. He parked and turned to face her reaching out and gripping her chin lightly turning her face until she was looking at him. “Lydia…I _know_ that. I know that’s not who you are. I’ve never doubted you or us. Not for a minute,” he told her while holding her gaze wanting her to know he meant every word.

Lydia sniffled slightly and nodded turning her face and pressing a kiss against his palm. “I just want to wash this day away,” she responded quietly. “Can we go home and pretend it never happened?” She asked.

Stiles was silent for a minute before shaking his head. “We can go home, but before we do I want you to know that all that crap he said, it’s not you Lyds. You are _amazing_. Everything you do is amazing and no one should say differently. Got it?” He asked.

Lydia’s expression softened and she shifted closer to him and cupped his cheek, “I love you,” she said softly before tilting her head up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Stiles returned the kiss, not breaking it until his lungs burned. He rested his forehead against hers and grinned, “I love you too.”

Lydia’s face brightened and she patted his chest before shifting back to her seat and motioning to the road, “Let’s get the hell out of here. I’m thinking movie night at your place?” She asked as she got comfortable in the passenger side seat.

Stiles put the jeep in drive and pulled back onto the road while nodding, “Sounds good to me.” He told her as they continued down the road. He sent a brief glance in her direction and smirked, “So…getting married huh?”

Lydia bit her lip to keep from smirking and rolled her eye, “Drive Stilinski,” she shook her head at his antics, but honestly they were just one of the reasons she loved him.


End file.
